


Profiling the Profiler and the Party Girl

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look amazing tonight, and you're exuding a sexual energy that’s nearly palpable.  I think I should stick close and keep the wolverines at bay.  It’s the gentlemanly thing to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profiling the Profiler and the Party Girl

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://took-skye.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://took-skye.livejournal.com/)**took_skye** wanted a comment fic where Dave reacted to seeing someone flirt with Erin. You know these two, they cant be contained in a comment box.

“Who the hell is that?” Rossi asked as he leaned on the bar.

“Who?” Morgan’s eyes scanned the crowd.

“There's a man with Erin Strauss.”

“That looks like Dale Tipton from the CIA. We've worked with him a few times; he's good people.”

“He's flirting with her.” Rossi remarked.

“Maybe he's hard up.”

The way Dave looked at him made Morgan know the joke didn’t go over well. He backed up some. What was this about anyway?

“Is there a problem? I don’t see a problem, Dave.”

“Look at the body language.”

“I'm looking…its kinda hot. They're definitely flirting. I didn’t know Strauss had it in her. You learn something new everyday.”

“What could he be saying to her?” Dave asked.

“I could guess.” Morgan replied, not knowing if the question was rhetorical. Since it wasn’t a good idea for profilers to profile each other it might just be better to assess the situation fifty feet away. “He’s complimented both her earrings and her perfume. She’s touched her lobe and throat in the past five minutes. If he’s smart then he complimented the shoes…even I like the shoes. Women love that anyway. Oh, he’s touching her hip. It’s on now; he's making the big move. Go Strauss!”

“Excuse me.”

Rossi grabbed the martini that the bartender made for him and moved through the crowd. Now Morgan leaned on the bar and watched some more. This party was boring, most of them were. Hotch always made them come to a few every year to show solidarity. This promised to be a better show than Derek thought he would get all night.

“Stop it, Dale,” Erin laughed. “You know that’s not true.”

“How would I know?” he asked.

“You're CIA. You probably have a million and one ways to get to all of my secrets.”

“We’d have a lot more fun than I usually have doing my job. When are you going to let me…?”

“Don’t let me interrupt.” Dave came to stand beside Erin. “I'm just bringing the lady a drink.”

“Thank you.” Erin took the martini. “David, you know Dale right?”

“I haven’t had the pleasure.” Rossi put on a convincing smile.

“Dale Tipton.” He held out his hand.

“I'm David Rossi…Erin’s husband.”

She sputtered a bit on her vodka when he said it. She watched the men shake hands and then looked at David with wide blue eyes. He didn’t flinch under the scrutiny but she didn’t expect him to.

“I was just making conversation.” Dale replied. “It’s been a long time since Erin and I had seen each other. No harm, no foul.”

“No harm, no foul.” Dave said, slipping his arm around her.

Dale smiled, said a quick goodbye, and walked away. Erin turned to Dave. He was about to get his ass handed to him, he sensed it, but he would take the licking like a man.

“What was that?” she asked, moving out of his grasp. She willed her voice not to go up an octave though she wanted it to.

“I didn’t like the way he touched you. I didn’t like what it insinuated.”

“And what did it insinuate?” They were in the company of other FBI agents; Rossi was pushing it. “I'm sure you were profiling him, maybe you were profiling the both of us. What did you come up with?”

“He clearly wanted something he couldn’t have.” Dave replied.

“Who says he couldn’t have it? Oh right, I'm a married woman…I don’t know how I could forget something like that. The only person I'm allowed to have carnal knowledge of is my husband. From what I hear, that’s you.”

“I was…”

“Jealous.” Erin finished the sentence. “Just say you were jealous, David. Confession is good for the soul.”

“I was…ready to punch his lights out.” Dave exhaled. “You're right; that felt great.”

“I guess that'll have to do.” she managed a smile. “Did you have fun with your little game?”

“You look amazing tonight, and you're exuding a sexual energy that’s nearly palpable. I think I should stick close and keep the wolverines at bay. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do.”

Erin knew she looked good; it was why she picked the outfit. She was in silver blue tonight. It was the perfect fit for the cocktail party they were attending this evening. It was a Nicole Miller wraparound, with a deep but discreet v-neck, thick belt at the waist, and skirt that brushed her calves. The outfit was capped off with Jimmy Choo peep toed heels.

Her hair was up, make up spot on, and her jewelry was perfect…Erin Strauss was in her element tonight. She could’ve been the only woman in the room for all Dave knew. There were surely others there and they pulled the best ensembles from their closet as well but this wasn’t just about being pretty. Erin owned it, wore it like a badge of honor. This was not Strauss, Erin had come out to play and Dave didn’t want any of the other boys in the sandbox getting dirty ideas.

“Don’t worry, David, my marriage is probably halfway around the room by now. It’ll be completely around by the time I finish this martini. I wonder who will approach me first. Will it be the Deputy Director of the FBI?

“Perhaps it'll be other Section Chiefs; they always want to know what the competition is up to. Maybe it'll be my assistant, who’s around here somewhere and would surely know if I’d done something as noteworthy as commit my life to another man. People will think I'm married and my husband is crazy. They’ll be half right…that's more than most can say much of the time.”

“What?”

“I said they'd be half right, David.”

“They could be completely right if you stopped rejecting me. The offer was on the table. Oh look, it still is.”

“I've never once rejected you.” Erin said. “That’s why I'm in trouble now.”

“There's not going to be any trouble until I get you back home and out of that gorgeous dress.” Dave said. Damn he wanted to touch her but he’d pushed it far enough. He liked to play games, always had and always would. But with Erin, things could quickly get out of his control.

He didn’t know how she did that…she wasn’t even trying. That’s what made her so damn desirable. Who didn’t love to lose control every once in a while? “I'm crazy about the dress. And while we’re on the subject, you smell amazing.”

“I'm wearing the same scent I always wear.”

“Mmm hmm, and it always makes me crazy. Its Pleasures…it’s for me. It’s not going to be a pleasure for Dale Tipton though.”

“He did tell me that it was lovely.” Erin said.

“Woman…”

“Yes?”

“When can we get out of here?” Dave asked.

“I have to mingle; you're taking up a lot of my time. I don’t want people to think I only give special attention to Agent Rossi. Of course I guess I should, since he's my husband and all.”

“We’ll synchronize our watches.” He gently lifted her wrist, looking at the diamond Cartier that he bought for her. “Ninety minutes and then I want you all to myself.”

“How turned on would you be if I let Dale Tipton flirt with me some more?” Erin asked, hardly believing the words coming out of her mouth. Hell, it would make the time move a little faster.

“He knows you're married.” Dave replied.

“He doesn’t care.”

“He doesn’t? And how do you know that, Agent Strauss?”

“Lets call it a wild guess.” She moved closer to Dave; leaned to whisper in his ear. “You wanna see me do my thing? Everyone thinks they know me…they have no idea.”

Dave thought about it. He thought about every word she said and what it meant. Why was it so sexy thinking about other men attempting to go where only one man could? Why did the thought of people having no idea about her make his cock hard and his head light?

“Work the room, baby.” He said. “Don’t work it too hard but work it just the same. You know what turns me on.”

“Oh yes I do. This is going to be a lot of fun.” Erin smiled.

“I think I've been a bad influence on you. I think you like it.”

Erin smiled again. She took the plastic toothpick with the olives on it from her martini glass and slipped it between her lips. Her eyes never left Dave’s as she sucked on it and then put it back into the empty glass. He liked it; it was never hard to tell when he liked it.

“Do your thing, baby.” He cleared his throat. “I'm looking forward to the show.”

She handed him the glass and made her way into the thick of the crowd. Dave went back to the bar. He’d need a drink to make the festivities even more interesting. Morgan was still standing there when Rossi came back. He managed to avoid Hotch’s sweep the first time around but might not be able to do it again. Dave ordered a Hennessey.

“Were you profiling that?” he asked.

“You two are totally sleeping together, aren’t you?” Morgan asked, looking at him with a knowing grin.

“You're the profiler…you tell me.”

“All I’ll tell you is that if you are, then tonight is going to be a very good night for you.”

Dave didn’t need anyone to tell him that. The writing was all over the wall. He was going to enjoy reading it.

***

  



End file.
